Sing and Dance with Barney VHS 1999
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictuees, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios * Barney Home Video Opening Previews * I Love to Sing with Barney Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Titles * Barney Home Video * "Sing and Dance with Barney" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer: Ben Vaughn * Director: Steven Feldman * Writer Mark S. Bernthal * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Consulting Producers: Jeff Gittle, Linda Houston * Music Director: David Wolf * Performance Director Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jennifer Romanos ** B.J.'s Voice - Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Danny - Jeffrey Hood ** Hannah - Marisa Kuers ** Jeff - Austin Ball ** Keesha - Mera Baker ** Kim - Erica Rhodes ** Linda - Adrianne Kangas ** Robert - Angel Velasco ** Stephen - Chase Gallatin * Special Guest Appearances by ** Jason - Kurt Dykhuizen ** Kathy - Lauren King ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Min - Pia Manalo ** Tosha - Hope Cervantes * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: McKee Smith, Vickie Sterling * Audio Director: David Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Director: David Franks * Camera Operators: Oz Coleman, Bruce A. Harmon, Bill Saunders, Van Smalley * Videotape Operators: James Young, Dudley Asaff * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistants: Malcolm Johnson, Brenda J. Galgan, Joel Zoch * Lighting Director: Murray Campbell * Best Boy Electric/Board Operator: Todd Davis * Best Boy Grip: James Edwards * Grip/Electric: Nick Ballarini, Tim Harkins, Jeffrey Jon, Steve Ritchey * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Assistant Set Decorator: Melissa James * Assistant Props: Corey Jones, Tim McGarity * Greensperson: Kelley Johnston Miller * Assistant Greensperson: Evelise Sandidge, Cheryl Johnson * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White, Catherine Granlund, Renee LeCuyer * Hair Stylists: Debra Hertel Haefling, Regina Rutherford, Gary Shannon * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Manager of Music Services: Lisa Arbuckle Greif * Assistant to the Performance Director & Dialogue Coach: Shelley C. Aubrey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Assistant Production Coordinator: Karen Gatewood * Set Construction: The Wolf Company * Artwork/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Assistant to Production Designer: Kim Greenough * Lead Carpenter: Dan Leonard * Assistant Carpenters: Scott Osborne, Will Hodges * Scenic Artists: Michael Eudy, James Frazier * Special Effects: Rob Goodson, John Wiggins * Wardrobe Shop Manager: Tom Jaekels * Wardrobe Sewing: Traci Hutton, Leila Heise, Celeste Kinnard, Shauni Mast, Georgina Wagenhurst * Wardrobe Assistant: Ken Weber * Wardrobe Assistant/Buyer: Chelley McDaniel * Costume Shop Manager: David Cobb * Costume Sewing: Janet Bush, Gilbert Gonzales, Denise Rohr * Bird Animatronics: Amelia Clemens, Alan Elson, William McNully * Animals Provided By: Animal Talent of Texas * Dialogue Editor: Denise Crowell * Sound Effects Editor: Don Clark * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Special Video Effects: Video Post and Transfer, Inc. * Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton * Production Accoutant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Beth Reed * Writing Coordinator: Perri Verdino-Gates * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers * Music Coordinator: Jonathan Smith * Production Assistants Kathleen Collins, Clare France, Halim Jabbour, Wendy Nichols * Educational Research Staff: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Children's Teacher: Valinda Kimmel * Children's Supervisor: Andrea Johnson * Production Interns Amy Klockgether Lee Melhorn Jacob Warner * "I Love You" Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody · © 1983 Traditional Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes By Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop and BJ are trademarks of the Lyons Partnership, L.P. Barney and BJ are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * © 1999 Lyons Partnership, L.P All Rights Reserved. Closing Previews * Barney's Good Clean Fun!/Oh Brother! She's My Sister * Barney's Big Surprise * Barney in Outer Space Closing Logos * Barney Home Video * Lyrick Studios Category:1999 Category:VHS Category:Barney Home Video Category:Lyrick Studios Category:1990s Category:Barney